


Don't want to be alone

by deanucutie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Reader Insert, female insert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanucutie/pseuds/deanucutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean coming home to the bunker after a difficult hunt and crawling into bed with you because he doesn’t want to the face the night alone (Original imagine - http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/83360488420/geekywitchchick-eleanor)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't want to be alone

The hunt had been difficult and you had suffered a minor - in your opinion - injuries. Dean had tried to reach you before the Wendigo had struck you with it’s claws but unfortunately he hadn’t and you’d received some deep cuts to your abdomen but it was nothing a few stitches and some rest couldn’t heal. You knew Dean had tried his best to help you but the guilt was still in his eyes and you could see it every time he looked at you. 

The drive back to the bunker was spent in awkward silence with you and Sam sharing several looks of concern. Dean had been quiet ever since the hunt had finished, and he had only spoken one word -goodnight - to you before you guys had rested up for the journey home. You had tried several times, to no avail, to tell him he was fine but he just shook his head or ignored your protests. When you reached the bunker Sam was the first out, “I’m going to make some food and grab a beer, you want anything Y/N?” he said, leaning down to talk through the open passenger door. “A sandwich and a beer, thanks Sam” you said as you eased yourself out of the other side of the impala, clutching your abdomen. Man, you were really feeling the pain today. Dean had rushed to your side but you’d pushed him away mumbling that you were fine. 

You, Sam and Dean ate dinner in relative silence. A few jokes were shared between you and the guys. Dean laughed several times but he was mostly sat brooding, over what you weren’t sure but it seemed to be occupying him a lot. Throughout dinner you had tried to ask him what was wrong but he just kept cutting you off or changing the subject. Eventually, after finishing your food and third beer, you left the room for a shower. The warm water helped your wounds to feel better, if only momentarily, and you allowed yourself to relax. The taut muscles in your shoulders and back relaxed as the water cascaded down your body. Soon enough you had to leave the shower as the warm water began to turn cold. 

You were sitting in bed, after changing into a pair of shorts,a  t-shirt Dean had given you ages ago and you’d dried your hair,  reading when there was a knock at your bedroom door. “Come in” you shouted, putting the book down. The door opened slowly and Dean stepped into your room. He shut the door behind him before looking at you and finally speaking, “Hey…are you okay?” you mentally rolled your eyes but nodded. “I’m fine Dean, honestly. I’ve had worse and you know it.” He nodded and slowly walked towards the empty side of your bed. “You mind if I sit with you for a while?” he asked, shyly. Dean Winchester shy? That’s new. “Err yeah, sure” you said, lifting the comforter up so he could join you. You watched as Dean slowly sat on the bed and undid the laces of his boots. He toed his boots and socks off before climbing in next to you. You placed the comforter back down and looked up at him. Dean leaned in closer to you and you sighed, snuggling into his side. Moments like this were rare with the older Winchester because of his “no chick flick moments” policy. Your graze flickered towards your hands in your lap as you spoke “What’s wrong, Dean?” you finally asked, knowing that something was bothering him, especially if he was acting like this. “I was trying to sleep and I…couldn’t stop thinking about the hunt. God, if anything had happened to you, Y/N.” You sighed and turned to look at Dean again, “I’m fine Dean, I promise. I’ll heal.” He rolled his eyes at you and then looked down into your Y/E/C eyes. You smiled up at him, scrunching your nose and shutting your eyes tight. “Don’t play cute with me, Y/N” Dean said but you could hear the humor in his voice. 

You and Dean talked for ages, until your eyes started drooping shut with tiredness. You rested your head on Dean’s shoulder and he wrapped his arms around you. “Goodnight Y/N, I love you” Dean whispered, kissing the top of your hair. Hearing Dean say those words granted a quick and painful reaction from you. You had sat up to quickly, straining your stomach and pulling the stitches slightly. “Y/N!” You clutched your abdomen, waiting for the pain to ebb away. Dean reached for your hands, moving out of the way until he could push your t-shirt out of the way. He looked at the stitches, checking you hadn’t re-opened the wounds, his hands gently brushing over your stomach. Dean lifted his eyes to meet yours. You stared into his piercing green eyes that seemed to be getting closer and closer to you. The next thing you knew Dean’s lips where softly brushing against yours. You gasped in surprise but then kissed him back. The kiss was soft but intense. When you pulled away from each other for breath Dean rested his forehead on yours. “Dean, for the record…I love you too” Dean chuckled and kissed you again. 

You lay in comfortable silence as you both began to fall asleep, “Hey Dean?” you whispered. “Yeah?” he whispered back and you giggled, “Why did you really come see me?” You swore you could see a blush form on Dean’s cheeks and it took him a few moments to answer, “I didn’t want to face the night alone, not after what happened to you” you rolled your eyes but then a small spread across your face and you kissed Dean. “Chick flick moment” you whispered and Dean pulled you closer to him, “Shh, go to sleep” he muttered, half embarrassed and half amused. 


End file.
